This invention relates to a slide stop position control apparatus adapted to control a slide of a press to stop at a preset position.
The conventional presses such as press brakes used for bending workpiece are disadvantageous in that, because the height of punch and die will change according to the kind of workpiece to be subjected to bending work, even if the temporary stop position of the slide is preset, it is required to reset the position each time punch and die are changed, thus making the operation troublesome.